<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This wounded heart will rise by pirotess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059302">This wounded heart will rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess'>pirotess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fancomics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vagrant Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Snowflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the Snowfly Forest, The Dark gives The Vagrant a taste of what he yearns for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sydney Losstarot/Ashley Riot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fancomics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This wounded heart will rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts">cher</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realised well into drawing this that the idea of Sydney's rood regenerating despite it being physically stripped from his body is far from an original one... but at least this way you get to see a visual version of it. &lt;:D</p><p>Thank you fenris30 for the beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>